In general, the aerodynamic characteristics of a golfball are governed by the pattern of its dimples, as well their associated shapes, sizes, and depths. Therefore, in order to obtain an aerodynamically optimal surface, one must consider each of these factors in formulating a dimple configuration.
Currently, various dimple configurations exist in which, for example, dimples are avoided or evenly overlapped on selected great circles, which are circles on the golfball's surface that are formed by the intersection of planes that pass through the center of the golfball. The purpose of these patterns is to increase the golfball's flight stability, as well as its distance. This increase in the golfball's flight stability and distance is based on the assumption that the ball will rotate around a virtual axis, which is an axis that is perpendicular to any one of the planes of selected great circles. However, in practice, the ball may not actually rotate about one of these axes because golfers frequently fail to properly align the ball (with respect to selected great circles) upon the tee before striking it. In fact, actual rotation might occur around an axis far from a virtual one. This problem, however, can be at least partially alleviated with strategic selection and placement of dimples upon the ball's spherical surface.
The dimple pattern on the surface of a golfball is essential mainly for the ball's physical symmetry. In addition, it is important to efficiently arrange dimples to lessen aerodynamic resistance of the ball. Moreover, the balanced arrangement of dimples of proper shape and depth without sacrificing flight stability is most important.
Generally speaking, dimples having a large diameter serve to enhance lift, thus enabling the ball to fly higher and consequently travel farther. On the other hand, deep dimples having a small diameter stabilize the flight but draw low trajectories.
In constructing a golf ball cover, it is inevitable to have a forming joint. The joint is buffed and cleaned. The actual buffed width could easily be greater than 0.2 mm. Therefore, the diameter of the equator (the great circle centered within the forming joint) differs, albeit slightly, from those of the other great circles, thus leading to different airflow aspects. Therefore, it is critical that in the dimple arrangement, the dimpled area and non-dimpled equator are properly balanced, with respect to one another.
Thus, great importance is placed upon the dimple arrangement including the associated pattern, along with the various dimple sizes and depths. The present invention adjusts size, displacement, and depth of dimples in connection with dimple patterns to attain improved aerodynamic balance and flight stability with overall longer flight distances.